Web documents are generally expressed in a web document description language such as Java Script, XML or the like including HTML, and a web application executed in a user terminal device interprets the web document description language and displays the web document on a display means of the user terminal device.
With the advancement in the Internet and wired and wireless communication techniques, web documents are expanded from conventional text-oriented contents to web documents including multimedia contents such as a picture, a moving image and the like.
Accordingly, a system needs to be configured so that a web application executed in a user terminal device may stably process a web document configured of large-scale contents and user reaction may not be lowered.
In addition, a social network service is provided not in a way of setting an end of a web document, but in a way of loading a predetermined amount of the web document and then loading a subsequent amount if a user scrolls the web document up to the end of the amount.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a result of displaying a specific social network service on a mobile user terminal device, and if a web document is scrolled exceeding a predetermined amount 110, a following amount is loaded again, and this is continuously repeated.
In this case, there is a problem in that since the user terminal device continuously loads a web document exceeding a display screen shown to a user, a big load is placed on the memory capacity and data processing capability. Such a problem acts as a further severe problem in a mobile terminal device which is not a personal computer having memory of a large capacity.